Behind the Armor
by Meggo929
Summary: "Ahh, you're a smart one little Ella. You're positive I can't…persuade you?" "Yes." Her response was flat and she returned to her drink. "I'm not going back." "Have you really left? All you've done is trade one gang for another. The alliance is no better than we are. They just have pretty uniforms and shiny toys." Spans from before ME1 through all three games. Zaeed/F!Shepard
1. Chapter 1

Ella hadn't meant to get separated from the group. She was _finally_ old enough to celebrate her birthday with the older kids outside of the orphanage instead of some silly party with the little kids. All she really wanted to do was get some ice cream, but no one would listen to her. So Ella slipped away when the case worker had her back turned and headed to the store they passed earlier.

It would have been fine, except she didn't have any credits. By the time she remembered that and went back to find the group, they were gone. They had taken a transport into the city's center, so she couldn't even walk back to the home. _"No crying. Almost twelve year olds don't cry,"_ she told herself repeatedly. Ella hopped onto a stool, close enough to the door she could dart out at moments notice and away from the sight of the employees. Early on she learned people don't like street kids and tried to make herself look as unassuming as possible.

Time passed in a blur as Ella watched people of all shapes and sizes come in and out of the small ice cream shop. The ones in uniforms scared her a bit and chose not to look at them too long. Eventually another kid came and sat at her table. He looked a lot like boys that waited outside of the orphanage for the kids who got too old to stay.

"Hey kid." His voice was rough, like the director's voice after he yelled. "Whatcha doin' sitting around this place?"

Ella contemplated him for a minute. If she didn't answer, he'd probably just get mad and start yelling. So she went with a half-truth. "I'm waiting," she replied.

His eyes seemed to sharpen as he stared at the little girl. "Waiting for what?"

"A friend," she lied smoothly, flashing innocent looking blue eyes at him. "We're gonna get ice cream together." Ella recoiled slightly when his smile sharpened and turned predatory. She was young, but not stupid. Living in the orphanage had exposed her to a lot at a very young age.

"Well then," he began. "Guess I'll wait with ya huh?"

A large hand settled against the boy's shoulder and pulled him around roughly. "Bugger off kid," the man nearly growled. Ella watched the teen scurry for the door, obviously wanting as much space between him and the other, taller man. He didn't look much older than the scary boy, but something about him made her shiver. He wasn't wearing a uniform she recognized, but it was one all the same.

She started to hop off the chair and escape before he noticed, until green eyes seemed to pin her to the chair. "Where ya going sweetheart?" The angry voice had mellowed to a questioning rumble. "And don't goddamn lie."

He was surprised at the depth of the sigh the little girl let out. "Gotta figure out how to get back to the orphanage. My group left me behind." He watched her kick at the table leg. "All I wanted was ice cream for my birthday."

He stared at the red-headed slip of a girl before cursing under his breath. "Don't move," he ordered before stepping away to vidcall someone. Ella watched him argue with someone for a moment before his gaze settled on her once again. He motioned for her to join him and dropped a credit chit into her hand, nodding towards the counter.

Her young eyes narrow in suspicion. Even at twelve she knew nothing came without a price. His free hand nudged her towards the line before his attention was drawn back to the screen. Ella scampered off, waiting impatiently in line. The man joined her right before she placed her order.

He carried her lemon gelato back to the table by the door and sat across from her. Before taking a bite, Ella looked at him, slightly bashfully. "Thank you," she nearly whispered.

His arms crossed against his chest. "What's your name kid?"

"Ella," she responded between bites. "Ella Shepard. Who're you?"

"Name's Zaeed." He scowled a bit when she giggled. "Problem with my name kid?"

She shrugged. "Never heard a name like that before. I like it."

"Well Ella Shepard, I can't take you back to the orphanage. My type isn't bloody welcome there. I got a friend coming to get you. He'll get you home." He watched the apprehension cross her face.

"No police," she muttered, angry eyes meeting his.

He laughed. "Cops don't much like me either kid. He's alliance."

Her little shoulders straightened a bit. "That's not much better. Do I have to go back? They're gonna be so mad I snuck away. I'm never gonna get to leave again."

"Quit whining and eat your goddamn ice cream."

She scowled at him, but continued to eat. Ella had just finished the bowl when a second man in alliance fatigues approached the table. Zaeed scowled. "Took your bloody time Steven."

"Shut it Massani. I got here when I could." He turned towards Ella and crouched beside her. She shrunk back in her chair, but met his gaze. He smiled at her and held his hand out. "My name's Steven. And who would you be?" She glanced at Zaeed for approval before accepting the handshake and answered him in a whisper. "Well then Ella Shepard, let's get you home."

She nodded once and sighed as she slid off the chair. Steven stood and motioned towards the door. Ella hesitated beside Zaeed. Her arms wrapped as far as they could around him in a brief, impulsive hug before scampering towards the door. "Hey kid," he called from his spot at the table. Ella turned at the door to face him. "Happy Birthday."

**3 years later**

Time passed weird when you lived on the streets. Sometimes weeks passed in an instant and sometimes they took months. If she hadn't stumbled into that exact part of town, Ella would have forgotten she turned fifteen a few days before. She stepped into the small ice cream shop she remembered from a few years before. The décor hadn't changed much; maybe a little older, a little more worn. The crowds she remembered weren't there anymore. The neighborhood had slowly been sucked into The Red's territory and people were going out less at night.

She ordered a dish of lemon gelato for old times sake and sat down near the table she had when she was twelve. Nothing and everything had changed for her since that afternoon. Ella was still a street kid, still an orphan. Except now she didn't live in an orphanage, but a crumbling abandoned building with the other younger kids The Reds kept around. Still rules she needed to follow, still harsh consequences if she didn't. Now the gang leaders dealt them instead of a center director. Her mind flashed to the night she ran away for the final time.

_She hadn't meant to throw Jordan against the wall. One moment his hands were coming down to hit her, the next her own were bathed in blue and the boy was against the far wall, dazed with blood dripping from a gash along his forehead._

_The center director had locked her in his office. Stupid fucker hadn't realized she could hear him from behind the door. He called her dangerous, a liability. The police needed to be called, the alliance. The director heard they paid a stipend for biotic kids that were referred. _

_The window locks were ridiculously easy for Ella to pick. A matter of moments passed and she was out the window and across the street. She watched from the window of an apartment that had been evicted the week before. The alliance and police showed at the same time. If she didn't know better, the one man looked eerily like the officer who took her home all those years ago. Not that someone in the alliance would care about a random street kid._

_Ella slept in the apartment that night. Before daylight broke, she was out the door. The landlord hadn't cleaned the place yet and a quick rifle through the place found a bag and clothes that would sort of fit. A pang of guilt shot through her when she pocketed a few stray credit chits she found lying around, but she would need to eat eventually. _

_It wasn't long after that night when The Reds took her in. They made sure she was fed and had a place to sleep. There were no strings at first, but Ella was smart enough to know they would come and they had. One of the older girls eventually pulled her aside and taught her how to dress. Jeans and pants a bit too snug, and tops that dipped a little too low. Low heeled boots that were cute, but she could run in. Makeup and hair that was a hint too adult for a fourteen year old. It was the first time she had been given clothes that were brand new and just for her. _

_The leaders said she was a beauty. Her hair had deepened from a brassy red to a burnished copper. Paired with innocent looking blue eyes and Ella proved a welcome distraction. They sent her into businesses or up to marks as a distraction. She looked, and could act, like a lost teen better than most. They even let her keep the chits the marks sometimes gave her. Tips, they called it. _

Ella pushed the empty dish away from her. This wasn't the life she had pictured for herself, but she didn't have much of a choice. A chime from her secondhand omni-tool reminded her she was supposed to be meeting Alec about another mark. Reluctantly she left the store when her attention was drawn to the alley a few steps down. Six men and two batarians were arguing. All but one wore armor. Ella planned to give the arguing men wide berth until a name caught her attention. _"Zaeed."_

She ducked into a nearby doorway, hidden from the group. Even after three years it was easy for her to distinguish which one was the man from her memories. It made her uneasy when she realized he was the one without armor. A scuffle broke out and the men converged on each other. Ella couldn't tell them apart until a shot rang out. Zaeed was on the ground, the others around him. Without thinking, her biotics flared and four of the men went flying.

A chorus of "holy shit!" and "we gotta get out of here" rang through the alley as they dispersed. Ella edged her way forward, concerned one of them stayed behind. Finding him alone, she dropped to her knees beside him.

"Please be alive," she muttered quietly, hands brushing against his neck. A faint pulse beat in his neck. Ella rummaged around her bag and pulled out a pack of medi-gel. She doctored the wound the best she could. "stay alive," she pleaded to the unconscious man before running back into the ice cream store.

The boy behind the counter stared wide-eyed at her and she realized her green shirt was smattered with blood. "Please," she begged, not sure if she was acting or truly upset. "Please, they shot him. In the alley. Call someone. Please." Her eyes welled up with tears as the boy vid-called the police.

Ella startled as a customer slid an arm around her. "Where is he dear? I'll go wait for the police with you." The other woman seemed calm and she led Ella towards the alley. She waited until the cops showed before slipping away from the scene. Ella watched from across the street, hidden in shadows, as Zaeed was loaded into a shuttle and flown off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**3 years later**

Ella glanced around the nearly empty streets. The chance of anyone from The Reds being out at dawn was slim, but instinct told her to double check. Things had changed over the past few months. Skycar jackings and protection extortions had quickly become a thing of the past. Marcus had the gang participating in increasingly violent jobs and Ella was pretty sure some had started dealing Red Sand.

Marcus had brought in a new member a few months previous. "Consulting" he had called it. Ella was pretty sure he wanted to merge The Reds with whatever group the new guy was from. Something about him put her on edge. The other women flocked around him, trying to gain favor, but she was wary. She didn't like the way his eyes followed her, the gleam they got when he found out she was a biotic.

So Ella found herself outside the Alliance recruitment office. It was really her only way off the streets. She hid in the doorway across from the building until lights popped on and her omnitool chirped the hour. She slunk into the offices after giving the streets one last suspicious look.

The woman behind the receptionist desk gave her a rather disdainful once-over as Ella approached. She met the gaze, a disarming smile on her face. The grey shirt exposed one shoulder a bit more than it should and her jeans rode a bit low, but it was the only outfit Ella owned outright. From the silver bracelets around her wrist to the black studded boots, it was hers, not something provided by The Reds.

"Can I help you?" The woman was curt.

"Who do I speak to about enlisting?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No ma'am."

The older woman sighed. "Tuesday's we only take appointments. But, I guess you could wait and see if anyone doesn't show, though I doubt that'll happen."

Ella gave her a bland smile and took a seat on an uncomfortable bench. Hours passed as she sat watching bright eyed hopefuls disappear into offices. Most came out with a look of excitement, others dejected and, in one case, in tears. They passed Ella without a second glance, not that it bothered her much. Being invisible to most people was how she had survived the past four years.

Eventually the waiting room emptied. Her stomach churned a reminder that she hadn't eaten in hours, and she was glad she remembered to pack a few ration bars with her. Even working with The Reds, food wasn't always plentiful. Combined that with her biotics, she learned quickly that some of her spare credits had to go towards protein and ration bars. She had begun to unwrap one when a pair of uniformed clad legs stopped in front her. Ella glanced up at the recruiter.

"You've been sitting here the last four hours young lady. What exactly are you waiting for?"

"I'd like to enlist, but didn't realize I needed an appointment." She watched his eyes narrow and trail across her face.

"What's your name?" he asked, suspicion colored his words.

"Ella. Ella Shepard."

At her response, a grin split across his face. "Well then Ella Shepard, follow me into my office." She stood and followed him quickly, ignoring the shocked look on the receptionist's face. He motioned towards a chair and she took a seat across from him. A few moments passed before he spoke. "You don't remember me, do you?"

Ella panicked internally as she tried to place the man in front of her. She was screwed if he had been a previous mark. "Am I supposed to?" She tried to buy herself time.

"You were a lot younger the last time I met you in an ice cream shop. I believe it was your twelfth birthday."

Ella started at him as she tried to recall the day. "The alliance soldier. Steven, right?"

He nodded once in agreement. "Commander Steven Hackett. Didn't think I'd ever see you again after you ran from the orphanage kid."

"How do you know about that?"

"I was the Alliance contact that showed up the night you threw that boy against the wall."

"So you already know?"

"Yeah kid, I know. What I don't know is where you've been the past four years."

"Would you accept 'just around'?" The frown he gave her was answer enough. "In town. I did some work for The Reds." She waited for the look of disgust, but it didn't show.

"So why are you here now?"

"Turn 18 next week. I'm done with the gangs. Figured the Alliance was the best way out for a biotic."

He leaned back in the chair. "I'll be honest Shepard, it's not going to be easy. You'll need to pass entrance exams since you didn't go through school. Not to mention the physical and biotics assessment. Think you can handle all that?"

"I'll do what it takes."

They stared at each other a moment, Hackett looking for some sign. "Well then, welcome to the Alliance, Shepard. You'll begin testing tomorrow." His hand extended towards hers. She shook it and his hand tightened around hers slightly. "Do you have a place to stay? A place away from The Reds?"

For the first time, her shoulders slumped as she pulled her hand away. "Not really. I'll find a place."

He shook his head no. "We have temporary housing. I'll get you set up with something away from their territory. You can't go back Ella. Be sure about this."

She nudged the leather bag towards him. "I'm not sure you understand. All I own is in this bag. I never fully joined The Reds and have no intentions of going back. Ever."

"Relax Shepard. I don't doubt your desires to get away, but even without being a full member, they'll be hard pressed to let you go. They've spent the last, what, three years grooming you? It'll be a major loss for them."

She sighed. "I know and I'm sorry I snapped. The temporary housing would be great.

He handed her a datapad. "No apologies needed. This has all the information you'll need for the next few days and an address for housing. You're scores will be sent to me once you're done with assessments."

She slipped the pad into her bag and stood. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you."

"You have potential Shepard. Let them see that."

"I will sir." She headed towards the lobby, but paused at the threshold and looked back. "Do you ever hear from him?"

"Who?"

"Zaeed. I wonder about him sometimes."

"Occasionally. Less in the past few years."

"Next time you hear from him, tell him I say 'hi', would you?"

"I'll pass the message on."

"Thank you sir."

Hackett watched her leave the building before he shut the door and messaged his bounty hunter friend.


	3. Chapter 3

She was officially an alliance marine. Three intense days of tests, physicals, and biotic assessments had taken their toll, but she had done it. Hackett had sent over a box containing two pairs of fatigues, a pair of dress blues, and an alliance-issued credit chit pre-loaded with her signing and biotic bonuses. The abnormally high amount in her account had Ella pulling up a message to the Lieutenant.

_E.S.- The new gear arrived this morning. My account seems to be a bit credit heavy though. Know anything about that?_

_S.H.- I assure you it's standard signing and biotic bonuses._

_E.S.- Standard my ass. I know this is at least double that. Where did it come from?_

_S.H.- Get your shopping done today Ella. You've been scheduled for amp implant surgery in the morning. _

_E.S.- You can't distract me with shiny things Lieutenant. _

_S.H.- Let it go Shepard._

_E.S.- Is that an order?_

_S.H.- I can make it one._

_E.S.- Everything comes with strings. People don't do things out of the goodness of their heart._

_S.H.- There's no strings Ella. Enjoy it. You need supplies and now you can get them. _

_E.S.- . . . .fine. _

_E.S.- Will I see you before I ship out?_

_S.H.- You have 72 hours post-op recovery time before you ship out. I'm sure I can find some time to stop by._

_E.S.- Okay. Guess I need to go spend some credits huh?_

_S.H.- Good luck tomorrow._

_E.S.- Will do. . .and thanks Steven._

She logged out of the chat and signed herself out of temporary housing. If she only had four more days before boot-camp, there was no way Ella wanted to spend it in bland temporary housing. The extra credits were enough to get her checked into a decent hotel with a view of something more enjoyable than another building.

For the first time Ella could remember, she went shopping with her own finances, not with the "tips" she earned working as a distraction for The Reds. A new omnitool was her first purchase. It was easy to wipe the outdated model and drop it unceremoniously into the nearest waste bin. A few sets of jeans, tops, and boots for shore leave. She pined over a gorgeous caramel colored leather jacket, but years of scraping by had her deciding against it. Instead, she settled on a white fedora with black piping. It was frivolous and unpractical and Ella absolutely adored it.

Dusk had nearly settled before she began the walk to her hotel. Lost in her own thoughts, Ella didn't realize she was being followed until she was yanked into an alley. Her head rapped against the side of the building as a hand settled across her throat.

"Did you really think we'd let you go that easily little one?" Marcus shifted, crowding her against the wall. "The Reds took care of you for four years and you up and disappear?"

Ella's biotics flared and sent The Red's leader flying. "Don't ever fucking touch me again," she hissed as he staggered to his feet. "I don't belong to the Reds and made damn sure of that."

"The new leaders, we got plans for you girl. Plans you'll want to hear. You can even stay with The Alliance." Marcus took a limping step towards her, attempting to cut off her escape route.

"I have no desire to listen to your plans." She held her ground, refusing to back away from The Reds leader.

"You'll go nowhere. Street kids like you are cannon fodder, even with your biotics. Let us help you stay alive in there. All you need to do feed us information; drops, patrol routes, things like that." Marcus slowly stepped towards her as he spoke.

A figured stepped behind the gang leader and a rifle butt slammed against his head. Marcus crumpled to the ground a second time. "I believe the lady told you to piss off." Mismatched eyes connected with Ella's. "Been a damn long time sweetheart."

"Zaeed." She couldn't stop the relief, and happiness, that colored her voice. Ella stepped around Marcus, who smartly had not risen from the second attack. She leaned over the prostrate man. "I don't care who the new leaders are, or what they want. You can tell the damn consultant I'm done with The Reds."

The two exited the alleyway and walked together in silence. His hand settled on the small of her back as he directed Ella into a dimly bar and a booth at the back. Moments later a bottle of whiskey and two glasses sat on the table. Zaeed filled the glasses and placed one in front of her. Ella pushed it back towards him. "Not a drinker sweetheart?"

She shrugged. "Don't mind it, but I can't. Not tonight at least."

"And why's that?"

Her hand flicked up towards where the jack would be placed and rubbed lightly. "Medical procedure before I ship out. Can't drink beforehand."

"Make bloody sure you get an L3. Goddamn L2s make people crazy." He watched her jaw clench and relax a few times as she stared at him. "Well, spit it out."

"How did you know?"

"Besides seeing the goddamn blue lights coming from the alley? Steven told me why you ran from the bloody orphanage."

"Steven apparently doesn't know how to mind his own business," she grumbled under her breath.

Zaeed let out a sharp bark of laughter before downing his drink. "I've known the bastard nearly twelve years. He's a damn busy body."

Shepard answered with a grin. He pulled her into a conversation, aware the Ella only gave the most basic and superficial of answers. She deflected and redirected him whenever he got too serious. He'd finished half the bottle before her eyes began drifting shut. "Am I boring you sweetheart?"

Her eyes widened a bit. "No, just a long week with lots of early mornings. Plus adrenaline spikes are a bitch."

"Better get used to them. They'll happen a lot in basic. Let's call it a night."

Ella found herself pleasantly surprised when he followed her back to the hotel. She hesitated at the door and Zaeed's hands pressed against her lightly until she turned to face him. His thumb traced the line of her jaw before carding through her hair softly. Zaeed leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good luck sweetheart."

He's disappeared into the crowd before Ella could respond to the casual affection. With an exasperated sigh, she headed back to her room to pack one last time. The new clothes were carefully packed into a crate for shipping to Vancouver and her omnitool was stashed beside the bed, but an unexpected package sat unopened.

Curious, she opened the box and pulled out the soft leather jacket she had admired earlier. Ella frowned as she noticed a slip of paper pinned to the collar.

_I was disappointed to hear you turned down our offer._

_You were admiring this. Take the jacket as a gesture of goodwill._

_We'll be here when the Alliance fails to support you the way we do._

_~V_

Ella let out a very unlady like snort. She didn't know who "V" was, but she had a good idea. She tossed the jacket onto the desk with a pang of sadness before she crawled into bed. It was gorgeous, but the gang couldn't buy her loyalty. Anticipation over boot camp and a new life pushed aside past regrets as Ella drifted to sleep.

The shrill ring from the bedside terminal woke her before the alarm. A harried sounding desk clerk apologized for waking her, but a package had just been delivered and needed immediate delivery. Resigned to staring her day earlier than expected, Ella had it delivered.

A second unexpected package set her on edge. This one was smaller, but heavy. A few quick movements unsealed the small container. Inside was a mid-range Pinnacle pistol. Recruits were allowed to supply their own weapons, as long as they fell within SOP of the Alliance. Ella had planned on using alliance issue until she saved enough for a decent weapon. The Pinnacle was top of the line for recruits.

Ella lifted the pistol hesitantly. Her gaze settled on the folded piece of paper still sitting in the box. A quick read had her smiling.

_Ella,_

_This will last longer than a goddamn bowl of ice cream. _

_Happy Birthday sweetheart._

_Z.M._

This gift, she would take with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Six months of boot camp, three months of biotic training, and an additional three months of Vanguard training, Ella finally got a shore leave that lasted longer than 48 hours. She had spent the past two weeks enjoying the sights and drinking her way through Irish pubs with her biotic training squad. She watched from the bar as her friends began pairing off with each other or other patrons.

It wasn't that she lacked for company herself, but she had rules. Most civilians were wary of her biotics and she wasn't stupid enough to get involved with someone in her own squad. She'd watched a few of those relationships blow up spectacularly in the past year and had no desire to be part of that. Her shore leave was often spent in the company of other biotics, from different squads. Both parties left mutually satisfied with no expectations. Ella finished off her beer, slipped her newly purchased black fedora on, and said her goodbyes to the group before heading to a little hole in the wall they had found the second night there.

The bar was half empty when she arrived. Taking a seat at the bar she ignored the rippling conversation and pointed looks, and ordered herself a bottle of scotch and a glass. Biotics were great, but they made getting a buzz twice as hard. She pulled up her omni tool, glancing through the messages. Again. She had messaged Zaeed at the beginning of her leave, hoping he might be in system. He hadn't responded and Ella had to finally admit to herself she was disappointed she wouldn't get to see him.

They had messaged each other on and off through her training. Hackett had reluctantly handed over Zaeed's contact information after months of Ella hounding him. Her simple thank you message morphed into him checking in on her every few weeks and care packages. They arrived un-named, but she figured it out when he sent a mod for the Pinnacle and a bottle of whiskey. His packages, along with Hackett's, had made training seem a little less lonely.

She glanced up, irritated when someone took the seat directly to her left. The man was bulky, his skin a dark brown and hair a bit unruly. Ella recognized him immediately.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Looking for you little one."

Her eyes rolled and she twisted to look at him. "I'm not your little one. Never was and never will be. So, if you're here to repeat your offer from last year, you can shove it _V._"

"Ahh, you're a smart one little Ella. You're positive I can't. . .persuade you?"

"Yes." Her response was flat and she returned to her drink. "I'm not going back."

"Have you really left? All you've done is trade one gang for another. The alliance is no better than we are. They just have pretty uniforms and shiny toys.

At least we don't hide behind smoke and mirrors."

"Says the man who only refers to himself as 'The consultant" or 'V'.

"Who I am is not a secret little one. My friend's call me Vido. I hope you will as well."

She sighed and pushed away from the bar. "I won't be calling you anything. We're done here." He moved as if to follow her. "I wouldn't," she warned. "I doubt you want to walk into a bar full of marines." His eyes narrowed, but he sat back down. "Good call _V_."

Ella left the bar, hand pressed against the pistol tucked under her leather coat. She hoped he wasn't stupid enough to follow as she tracked down a sky car to take her back towards the hotel. Drinking alone in her room was not how she planned to spend her last night of shore leave, so she made her way to a bar Hackett had suggested in his last message.

A few pints and numerous shots later, Ella pondered Vido's words. Had she traded one gang for another? Wasn't her job in the alliance to take orders without questioning? To kill and maim for some unknown "greater good"? Was she destined to follow orders blindly for the rest of her life?

Her omnitool sounded an incoming message. Ella gave it a brief glanced before typing a response and ordering another bottle. She ignored the bartender's protests she had enough and poured two fingers into a glass, setting it across from her. The abrupt change in the bar's atmosphere let her know Zaeed had arrived.

He was an imposing picture. Apparently fresh off the transport, he hadn't changed from his armor. His eyes racked across her and for the first time she realized how much the last year had changed her. Ella had never been soft exactly, but her figured had tightened and trimmed. The long purple tank and black jeans clung to her skin. Paired with the black leather jacket and knee high riding boots, she was theoretically covered up to her neck, yet she felt oddly exposed to his gaze.

With a nod to the bartender, he sat across from her and threw back the whiskey. "Been awhile sweetheart. You miss me?"

"Everyday Massani. Don't know how I survived without seeing you." Her overly sarcastic delivery drew a grin from him.

"Good to know." He poured both of them another drink and cocked his head when she threw it back without a second thought. "Trying to forget something?"

"And what would give you that idea?" He motioned to the empty bottles on the table. Ella sighed and settled deeper in the chair, her hat tipping forward, so it covered her eyes. She didn't answer until he shifted impatiently in his seat. "Did I trade one gang for another? Am I destined to always be a cog in someone else's battle?"

"Where the bloody hell did you get that idea?"

She leaned forward and pushed the hat back. "On the street I followed orders and did what they asked. In return, they fed and clothed me. Am I doing anything different now?" She didn't want to admit to herself that Vido's words preyed on thoughts she already had.

"Look sweetheart, I can't tell you what to do, but I know what you're doing now is a hellva lot better than being a merc or in a street gang."

Ella sighed and threw back another shot. He pulled the bottle away and took a drink from it. "You're so bloody drunk you probably won't remember this conversation in the morning."

She shot him a sloppy grin. "I don't know about that. I usually remember conversations with you long after they're done."

Zaeed muttered something that sounded like "bloody tease," under his breath as he stood and pulled Ella to her feet. "You need to sleep this off, seeing as you ship out tomorrow sweetheart." He went to wrap an arm around her waist when she pulled away.

"I'm not that drunk Massani. I can walk by myself. Besides, you smell like sweat and blood. It reminds me. . ." She trailed off. Ella was almost certain Zaeed didn't know she had been there the night he was shot in the alley and planned to keep it that way.

"Reminds you of what?"

"Nights I want to forget." She headed towards the door, effectively cutting off his next question. Zaeed kept pace with her, their arms occasionally bumping as he told her about his last bounty; a turian smuggler who pissed off the wrong asari. He followed her up to the room Ella had called home the past two weeks. Her bags were already packed.

Ella flopped down on the bed and pulled at her boots. She pulled one knee towards her chest to unzip a boot and toss it towards her bag. Zaeed muttered something under his breath as she finished the second one and scooted up the bed. "Sweetheart, you can't sleep in that."

"Says who?"

Not answering, he covered the distance between them and pulled her upper body off the bed. He pulled the leather jacket off and threw it behind him. Without thinking, Ella wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer. Her lips met his in a surprisingly gentle motion. Zaeed's arms slid around her back, anchoring her to him. Ella's lips parted under his, a silent invitation to continue. Tongues dueled, tasted, and explored until they were both breathless.

Ella moaned in disappointment when he pulled away. His forehead dropped to hers as he lowered her back on the bed. "I am not doing this when you're bloody drunk Ella." His hands tightened around her once before letting go.

"Okay. Yeah. I get that." He began to move away from the bed when she caught his hand. "Stay." Ella cut him off before he could argue. "I mean to sleep. Go shower and come sleep next to me." Her eyes pleaded with him and she knew the moment he caved.

"Fine you bloody manipulative woman. Now go to sleep."

Ella curled up on her side and listened to him rummage around in the bathroom. The running water lulled her towards sleep, but it wasn't until he settled in next to her that she fully relaxed.

Zaeed woke the next morning to an empty bed. Ella's bags were gone and so was she. A check of the time confirmed that her transport had probably already left. He cursed under his breath. His plan had been to see her off since she had no one else with Hackett stationed on Arcturus.

He found a note tacked to the bathroom mirror.

_Zaeed,_

_You looked, and sounded, like you needed the sleep._

_Thanks for staying last night. Maybe we can do it again next _

_time I'm on leave. I'll be in touch._

_~Ella_


	5. Chapter 5

It was supposed to be an easy goddamn bounty on some backwater colony. The bounty having information on Vido was an added bonus. His employers forgot to mention that the damn Alliance was after the same guy; and that the mercs had a base on said backwater colony. After nearly a week of surveillance, he had the mark's routine mapped out and the Alliance's. Just as he went in to capture the bastard, a bloody shuttle dropped a team of soldiers off. So Zaeed found himself in an odd, three-way battle, trying to dodge bullets from both sides.

He watched his bounty go down in a hail of bullets and, since it was no longer his fight, decided to retreat from the battle. A well placed sniper shot would have ended his retreat permanently if a biotic push hadn't sent him flying to the ground. He sent a silent thank you to the soldier who obviously didn't listen to order as he began a low retreat. Zaeed could hear the aggravated yells of a squad leader, even over the din of the fight as he crawled away.

Showered and dressed in civvies, he watched the military shuttles land outside the small colony from the room he had rented. None of the captured men were Vido unfortunately. It would've made his life a lot bloody easier. He was halfway through a meal when his 'tool beeped.

_E.S.- I need to fucking talk to you._

_Z.M.- Ella? What's wrong sweetheart?_

_E.S.- Don't you dare sweetheart me. _

_Z.M.- What did I do?_

_E.S.-Oh, you've done plenty. Now where are you?_

_Z.M.- I'm goddamn eating a meal on a backwater colony . It's been a fucking long day for me sweetheart._

"Oh, it could've been a helluva lot worse Massani. Let me tell you."

He turned in the chair and found a very pissed off Ella standing behind him. Zaeed opened his mouth to respond, but her glare cut him off.

"Not here. I'm giving you fair warning a platoon of pissed off soldiers is about five minutes away. Seeing as I have a double shift now thanks to what happened earlier, I won't be staying."

"When's the shift bloody done?"

"0100. I'll send you coordinates where you can meet me." She grabbed a bag of take out from the bartender and disappeared out the back before the rest of her squad arrived. Zaeed finished his meal and a few beers, listening to the murmur of the marines. A thread of . . . something shot through him when he overheard one of the men discuss his chances with Private Shepard. His first instinct was to bash the man's face in, but that would lead to questions he didn't want to answer along with troubles for Ella. He reined his temper in and allowed himself to be pulled into an impromptu game of poker with the locals until right before meeting with Ella.

The prefab was so covered in overgrowth, he almost missed it. Inside the air was fresh, instead of the expected staleness. A few blankets spread out in a corner and low watt floodlights were the only signs Ella had been residing there. Zaeed didn't have to wait long for her to show.

The door slid open and she walked in, her face carefully blank. She stepped up towards him and shoved. "What the hell are you doing here? And in a fucking Blue Sun's camp?"

"What the fuck do you think I do for a goddamn living?"

"Not with the mercs you don't!"

"I wasn't working with the goddamn Blue Suns. I didn't know there was a base here. Your squad gunned down my bounty."

"You should have left the minute you saw us Zaeed!"

"Why? Because I can predict where the bloody alliance is going to show up now?"

She stalked away from him, pacing along the edge of the prefab, grumbling under her breath. She whirled on him, poking him in the chest. "You nearly got killed you stupid fucker. If I hadn't realized it was you, you'd be dead."

He grabbed her wrist. "Don't fucking poke me. I'm not bloody apologizing for doing my job. You know what it is I do and if you don't like it, you can fuck off sweetheart."

Her biotics flared momentarily before Ella calmed and poked at him with her free hand. "I know what you do. I don't want you to be stupid about it you idiot."

Zaeed crowded her against the prefab's wall and grabbed her other hand, trapping them between their bodies. "I'm not a bloody idiot Ella. I've been doing this a long goddamn time. I can watch out for myself."

"Apparently not all the time. I've got double rotations while we're planet side after my stunt to save your ass."

The offhanded comment of the marine back at the hotel drifted through his head. "That a problem? Seems you made yourself a cozy little nest in here. Bet it gets lonesome by yourself."

Ella leaned back to grin at him. "What? Think this is my love nest where I sneak off for an illicit rendezvous with another marine?"

"You said it, not me." He took a risk and switched her two hands into his one. The free hand settled on her collarbone and he felt her pulse jump.

"This is a place I don't have to share. At least for a few days. Don't get really have that on a ship. The requisitions officer worked with my recruit class. He's a good guy."

"You have a thing for good guy's Shepard?" Zaeed's head lowered towards her, pausing just before their lips met. "Or do you prefer something else?"

Ella tilted her head slightly and initiated contact. Frustration and fear morphed into lust faster than either expected. Zaeed's tongue traced the seam of her lips and they parted under him. His hand released her wrists to pull her closer while the other cupped her neck. Hers curled around his shoulders, pressing them together from hip to chest. The kiss deepened, only breaking apart for Zaeed to place small biting kisses down her neck. She arched below him, her hips coming in contact with the obvious bulge beneath his pants. A whimper escaped her, drawing a dark chuckle from him.

"Come back to the hotel with me," he demanded between kisses, his hand abandoning her hip to rake up her body and settled on her chest.

"I can't," she nearly whimpered. "I have maybe half an hour before they realize I'm gone. Here?"

He groaned against her neck. "I'm not bloody fucking you on a pile of blankets on the floor the first time. I'm going to take my goddamn time with you Ella."

His words were like fire through her. Her hands tightened against him. "Please," she nearly begged.

Zaeed cursed under his breath before he pulled his hands away from her. He tore at the zipper of her fatigue pants, pushing them down her legs. They let out matching groans as his fingers slid between skin and fabric to dip into her folds, thumb settled against her clit as he slipped first one, then a second finger inside of her. "Goddamn Ella. So fucking ready for me."

Her hips arched towards him, urging him on. Ella ground down as his fingers curled in her. With a final swipe of his thumb, he pulled his hand away to tug her pants and panties down her legs and over her boots. Zaeed dropped to his knees in front of her and pulled her thigh to rest on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her leg and with a cocky smile directed at her; he lowered his head.

Ella wasn't loud necessarily, but she was vocal. He enjoyed pulling gasps, strangled moans, and the occasional murmured "yes" and "fucks" from her as his tongue and fingers explored. A nearly feral bolt of satisfaction shot through him when she shuddered and moaned while her body tightened and fluttered around his fingers. Zaeed waited for her to relax before placing a small kiss to the inside of her thigh as he removed his fingers and stood.

He couldn't contain his own groan when she grabbed his hand and licked her juices from his fingers. A sated smile graced her face as she sucked his fingers and then he was her turn to go after his zipper. Ella pushed his pants and briefs aside, encircling him in her grip. She slipped her hand up and down his cock a few times and then pulled away. He growled, but watched her hands slide down her body and dip in between her legs.

Zaeed's head dropped against her neck as Ella's slick hand pumped up and down his cock. Her thumb circled the head before it scrapped lightly down his length. He groaned and thrust into her hand. His head dropped to her neck as she searched out his sensitive spots. His teeth nipped against her skin as he spurted into her hand.

The two stood together while their breathing slowed. Ella pushed him away lightly so she could clean herself up before righting her clothes. Her clothes were barely on before Zaeed wrapped her arms around her, pulling her in for a brief, but intense kiss. His hand squeezed her upper arms gently. "Let me know the next time you have a goddamn shore leave sweetheart."

"Probably won't be awhile. I think we're only halfway through our deployment."

"Don't fucking care. Let me know."

"I will." She sighed. "I need to go before they decide I've gone AWOL." Her hand rested on his scarred cheek momentarily. "Be safe Zaeed, for me. I nearly lost you once, I can't do it again." Her eyes widened at the impulsive words, and she fled the prefab before he could respond.


	6. Chapter 6

Ella had been radio silent for nearly four months after their run in on the colony. A hastily written message sent in the dead of night assured him she was fine, but had a classified mission thrown at her. They hadn't discussed her near confession that night, but Zaeed planned on chatting about it on her next shore leave.

When ANN broke the news that a small group of marines had infiltrated and neutralized a company of soldiers' station in the colony of Lixia that were suspected of going rogue, Zaeed knew exactly where Ella had been. The group was selling prototype weapons and armors to merc groups and black market dealers. While the marine's identities were being kept classified, the group was led by a Lieutenant Anderson.

His messages to Ella continued to go unanswered. Eventually, Hackett took pity on him and forwarded the time that Ella's transport would be landing with a suggestion Zaeed meet her. She was nearly past him before he realized it was her. A forest green pea coat covered her from knee to neck while a cream colored hat kept the perpetual London drizzle from her head. Her standard boots were a tan with a ridiculous heel. It was a look he hadn't seen in her before he thought, as he called out her name.

Her head whipped around and for the first time he saw the bloodshot eyes and exhaustion etched on her face. "Zaeed. What are you doing here?"

He pushed away from the wall. "Figured if you wouldn't answer my goddamn messages, I'd have to find you in person. What hotel are you in sweetheart?"

"I'm not. Hac- Steven has a spare bedroom I crash if I'm ever in town." She frowned as he followed her to the skycars. "Are you coming with?"

"Finished my bounties early. Figured I'd keep you company."

Ella gave a hint of a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not on shore leave yet Massani."

"Didn't say you were." He spent the short ride to Hackett's apartment distracting Ella with anecdotes about Jessie. She had yet to see his infamous rifle, but most of his stories seemed to involve her. The elevator ride up to the apartment was blessedly short. Zaeed keyed his own code into the door, eliciting a raised eye from Ella. He refused to answer and motioned her into the apartment.

She peeled off her jacket and boots before disappearing down a hall. A few minutes later Ella emerged in jeans and an alliance hoodie that was too big to be her own. She grabbed a package sitting on counter and tossed it at him. "Since you're here, make yourself useful."

He opened the box and pulled out the amp. "Ella, why the hell do you need a new bloody amp?"

She shrugged. "I may have pushed it a bit too far during my last battle. I've had a helluva headache since they removed the last amp." She stepped in front of him, pulling her hair away from the exposed jack at the base of her skull.

Zaeed examined the small piece of metal and plastic in his hands. "This isn't alliance issue."

"How do you know so much about amps?"

"Ella."

"Zaeed."

"Talk to me sweetheart." He slid the amp into place and watched the tension in her shoulders ease. His hands trailed down her neck to settle on her shoulders and began kneading the muscles.

She leaned back against his hands. "This is my job right? And my biotics are a weapon I use. So why not use the best I can? Maybe I won't burn through this one." She pulled away from him and turned. Her gaze was still guarded. "As much as I'd love for you to seduce me, what I really need is to sleep off the headache and the painkillers."

"I'm not that much of a bastard sweetheart. Besides, Hackett's apartment doesn't bloody inspire me."

She managed her first real smile since landing. "Then I guess we'll have to find something that does."

His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her close. "Sleep first sweetheart."

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his scarred cheek. "Will you stay?" she murmured against his skin. "At least until Steven gets back?"

"Of course." Ella pulled him onto the couch with her, and she curled up next to him. His fingers ran across her scalp, lulling her into relaxing. "Sweetheart?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Why are you afraid to lose me 'again'? I don't bloody remember you losing me in the first place." The question had been eating at him for months.

"Chalk it up to poor word choice after watching you nearly get gunned down."

"You sure that's all?" His voice was laced with doubt.

"Positive. Now shut up so I can sleep." Ella had no intention of discussing the night she found him in the alley. At least, not anytime soon.

Zaeed found a vid to watch as she drifted off to sleep. She stretched and twisted in her sleep until her head rested in his lap. He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

Hackett found them in the same position a few hours later, Zaeed working on his omni tool instead of watching the vid on screen. "Massani."

Zaeed twisted to face him. "Steven."

"When I suggested you meet Ella, I didn't mean . . . this."

"Not like we're naked rolling around on your couch."

Hackett flinched, and then glared at his friend. "I didn't need that visual."

"Too bloody bad." The two men stared at each other a moment. "Is there a reason you're staring a hole in my goddamn head?"

"I've never thought I'd see you . . . cuddle."

"We're not bloody cuddling. She was fucking exhausted."

"I get it. What I don't get is what she means to you."

Zaeed scowled. "Are you goddamn asking my _intentions_ towards her?"

"Do I need to?"

"Bloody hell. We're not fucking teenagers."

Ella's eyes fluttered opened as she stretched, quieting both men. Hackett knelt beside the couch as she sat up and stretched. She eyed the two men suspiciously. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No sweetheart. We were just talking."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because you're naturally suspicious." He brushed a hand against her cheek. "I need to take care of a few things. When does your shore leave start?"

"Two days. _Someone_ volunteered me to escort him to some gala after tomorrow's speeches and awards."

"Well, he's a bloody bastard. Forget him."

"I _am_ right here," Hackett interjected as Ella began to laugh. He frowned when Zaeed dropped a casual kiss to her forehead and plucked his jacket off her shoulders. They called their goodbyes and Ella curled up under the oversized hoodie. "Hungry?"

"I'm always hungry Steven."

"I ordered noodles and there's hot sauce in the fridge."

"Beer?"

"It's noon," he pointed out.

"Yes. And I'm going shopping for a dress at two. I believe a beer is needed before that." She grinned and untangled herself from the hoodie. The two set the table and chatted about everything not related to her last assignment. She waited until food arrived and was dished before questioning him.

"So, isn't having me attend tomorrow's shindig a bit taboo? Newly minted major escorting a newly minted service chief?"

Hackett colored slightly. "That won't be a problem anymore."

His tone made her wary. "Oh? And why is that Steven?"

"I was asked to reassess my alliance paperwork with this promotion. Previous to this I had no next of kin listed so everything went back to the alliance. I changed that. You're now listed as my beneficiary under 'family, not otherwise specified.'"

Ella stared at him, then her plate, before taking a deep breath. "Now I do need that beer," she muttered to herself. "Why would you do that?" she asked.

Food forgotten, he leaned towards her. "Because if I had my way, you wouldn't have stayed in that orphanage eight years ago. I tried, in fact, to adopt you then, but I was a single, ranked, military officer who served on warships. Your caseworker wouldn't even consider it."

"Why me?"

"Do you remember what we talked about on the ride back to the orphanage?"

"Not really. I was more worried about getting in trouble."

"First you told me you didn't talk to uniforms and sat there in silence for about five minutes before asking what the stars were like since you had never seen one yourself. When I asked why not, you told me the city lights were too bright, so you couldn't see them from the home."

"Then you suggested I join the alliance when I got old enough." Ella's eyes were suspiciously damp.

"And you laughed at me and said kids like you don't get that chance." He covered her wrist with his hand. "I was that kid. I was on my way to an orphanage at twelve. I got that chance and wanted to pass it along to someone who obviously deserved it. But I couldn't, so I did what I could. I tried to check in as unobtrusively as possible. The night you ran away was one of the worst I can remember."

Ella couldn't meet his gaze. She lightly tugged away from his grasp as she stood. "I . . . I need to process this. Give me some time?"

He leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Of course. Tell Marshall I say hello."

"I will." She paused at the door and turned back towards him. "I'll be back later. You'll be here?"

He smiled. "If I'm not, I'll let you know."


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours of speeches and awards gave Ella too much time to think. As an Admiral droned on about service to the alliance, she mulled over her conversation with Hackett, again. By the time she had returned to the apartment last night, he had been called away for an emergency meeting. This morning they had been too rushed to have an actual conversation.

So she sat and listened to speeches while Steven's words echoed in her head and a note delivered while she was away burned in her pocket. It was hand written and had been nestled between packages that couldn't be delivered while she was on the mission. The letter was short and Ella already had it memorized.

_Little One,_

_It was a surprise to see you on Lixia._

_You were so adamant you weren't one of us._

_I hope you'll be in contact soon._

_We're willing to welcome you back with open arms._

_~V_

Vido's letter warred with Steven's words. Ella had been fighting her past from the moment she entered Steven's office nearly two years before. Every time she thought she had escaped, something pulled her back towards the gangs of her past. Even Anderson's recruitment had happened because of her previous gang connections.

A light cuff on the shoulder brought her back to the present. She scowled at the newly promoted 2nd Lieutenant Lincoln Marshall "What the hell was that for Linc?" Her tone was only slightly irritated.

"Ceremony's over doll and you're sitting here scowling at empty chairs. What's going on?"

"Can't a girl sit and scowl in peace? Maybe I'm dreading pouring myself into that dress later today."

"Later today? Oh, no. You're getting ready now darling."

"Oh, please never call me that again."

"Yeah, it really doesn't work." He pulled Ella to her feet and tucked her arm through his. "Come on now, you have a gala to prepare for."

"I really hate you Linc."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. Who's going to quench my need for chocolate ration bars now that you've been promoted?"

"You'll just have to woo the new requisitions officer like you did me. Or go to the store. I know you're going to be stationed on Arcturus next."

She waved a hand dismissively at him as the piled into a waiting transport. "Details."

"Details are important doll. Like where you plan on living."

She shrugged. "Temporary housing, like usual."

"Not this time. This time you will split the cost of an apartment with me."

"Why would I sign up for such torture? And isn't it frowned upon seeing as you're an officer?"

"I see your mouth moving, but hear nothing but agreements coming from it."

"Asshole."

"You love it. I'll send you the info before you get there."

"I didn't say yes!"

"But you will."

Ella turned down his help getting ready and promised to meet him at 1800 hours since Hackett was busy with preparations. Pushing her troubled thoughts aside, she bathed and wrestled her hair into a side swept curls. It had been years since she had done anything other than a simple bun or ponytail, but Ella was pleased to see she still had the skills to accomplish it. A careful swipe of makeup and she wiggled into the royal blue sheath and heels. With a last glance in a mirror, she headed to the gala.

A low whistle caught her attention as she approached the door. Linc grinned at her wolfishly. "God damn you look good."

"You better think so, you picked it out."

He captured her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Well then I did a damn fine job. I'm sure you'll have plenty of company tonight."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Not that you'd want too. And you know my feeling on dating in the ranks."

"Who said anything about dating? I'm talking about finding someone to warm the sheets with."

She swatted his arm as they entered the ballroom. "I don't discuss my sex life with you."

"Pity."

She and Lincoln parted when Steven finally joined them. As Ella let him guide her around the room, she watched and listened as conversed with other officials. Warmth and pride seemed to radiate from him when he spoke to, and about, her. After nearly an hour, she pulled him out onto a balcony for a moment of privacy.

"So . . . what changes?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"With me listed as family, what changes?"

"Not much. If I pass away, you receive my military benefits. I can't directly supervise you on missions and promotions can't be initiated or approved by me. You don't have to hide the fact you sleep in the spare bedroom when you come to London. "

She bumped his shoulder with hers. "I wish you would have asked first, but I get why."

Steven wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So you're okay with it?"

"Yeah I am." His hand squeezed her shoulder gently before letting go. "I'm proud of you Ella. You've done well these past two years."

She smiled. "Thank you Steven."

Ella declined to return to the gala with him. The balcony, while cool and a bit damp, was at least quiet. She, politely, refused the company of a few lower ranked officers who wandered out for fresh air. Eventually the cold seeped through the thin material of her dress. Ella was about to return to the ballroom when a rather well-cut suit jacket settled across her shoulders. Only the faint scent of gun oil and cigars kept her from shrugging it off.

"Why the hell are you standing out here freezing your ass off?"

Her response died on her tongue when she turned to face him. Even without the jacket, the charcoal grey tux fit perfectly. Ella fought the urge to run a hand down his chest.

"See something you like sweetheart?"

Her smile was pure sin. "And if I do?"

Zaeed crowded her against the railing, his fingers twisting a curl of her hair. "Then come upstairs with me."

"I need to let Steven know I'm leaving."

"Make it goddamn quick sweetheart. I've been waiting nearly a bloody year."

"But who's counting? Right?"

"Mouthy woman."

"Wait until you see what it can do." With a wink Ella shrugged his jacket off and handed it back to him. Zaeed's hand settled on her lower back as they reentered the ballroom. The subtle claim kept most of the younger officers out of their way. His scowl deterred the rest as they made their way through the ballroom. Steven's gaze settled on the hand resting on Ella's back. The two men stared at each other until she cleared her throat. "Are we planning on staring at each other all night? Because I can think of better things we can all do with our time."

Zaeed snorted and Hackett sighed. They separated with a promise to meet for lunch and a warning glare from Steven. Zaeed pointedly ignored his friend as he and Ella made their way to the elevators in the lobby. Linc caught her eye and sent her an approving smirk that had her eyes rolling.

The elevator doors had hardly closed before Zaeed had her pressed against the elevator wall. His hands trailed down the bodice of her dress before bunching the soft skirt in his hands. Ella grasped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her for a desperate kiss. He nipped her lower lip, demanding entrance. Hers parted on a moan as she slid her hands up his chest and settled behind his neck.

The ding of the elevator pulled them from their daze. Without speaking, Zaeed entwined his hands with hers and led her towards his rooms. Ella gave the small suite a cursory glance as she kicked off her heels and headed towards the bedroom. She barely crossed the threshold when he pulled her back against him. "I've waited a long goddamn time for this sweetheart," he growled against her neck, hands trailing along her sides.

His fingers sought out the zipper of her dress. Ella let out a breath as it pooled around her feet, leaving her clad only in a lacy set of underwear. She leaned back against him as calloused palms drug across her abdomen, down towards the thin band of her panties. She twisted in his arms so she faced him. "Someone's overdressed. I didn't get to see you last time." Clever fingers worked the buttons on his jacket and pushed it down his arms.

"Let's remedy that sweetheart." They quickly divested each other of their remaining clothes. Ella traced his tattoos while he urged her towards the bed. She pulled away with a wink and grin as she dropped to her knees. She palmed his cock, tracing her thumb from tip to base. Her hand encircled him and he thrust up into her hand. After a few firm strokes, she paused and lowered her lips, slipping the head into the warmth of her mouth. Her tongue teased the slit, collecting the salty liquid before she sucked down on him. Her tongue traced patterns along his length until he growled and grasped her hair, holding her still as he began thrusting into her mouth. She trailed her nails up and down his thighs before she reached between them to tease his balls. Zaeed's thrusts became erratic before he pulled out her mouth completely.

He pulled Ella to her feet, both out of breath. "Not this goddamn time sweetheart." He placed a bruising kiss on her lips and pushed her back onto the bed. She couldn't help but fidget as his gaze raked across her body. "So goddamn beautiful Ella. I can't wait to make you scream my name."

His words were like match to tinder. Zaeed settled over her and began exploring. Hands traveled along her body, lips and nipping kisses following after. His stubble rubbed across a sensitive nipple, pulling a low moan from her. He chuckled and repeated it on the other one. So lost in sensation, she missed his hands sliding down her body.

He parted her wet folds, searching out the places that made her whimper. A firm pinch to her clit had Ella arching off the bed. Two fingers slid easily into her pussy, setting a hard, demanding pace. Zaeed abandoned her breasts to whisper filthy words of encouragement into her ear. A third digit slid into her as his thumb began circling her clit.

Her nails raked down his back as she came with a low moan, her body tight around his fingers. He waited until her tremors settled before he pulled his hand away. Zaeed swallowed her moans with his lips as he slid into her. He paused as her body adjusted around him, then began moving in her with short, controlled thrusts. Ella bucked her hips towards him, urging him to move faster. Her teeth settled on the curve of his neck, dragging along his skin. He growled into her hair and began fucking her harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him deeper as she moaned against his skin. Her body shuddered as she came a second time. His hips stuttered as she tightened around his cock. He came with a muttered curse, dropping his head against her neck.

Zaeed collapsed onto his back, pulling Ella to rest on top of him. She sprawled against his chest, listening as his breathing evened out. His hand rubbed nonsensical patterns over her skin as her eyes drifted shut. "Stay with me?" she murmured, half asleep.

"Of course I'll stay. It's my bloody hotel room." His grip tightened as she shifted to find a comfortable spot. "Hey sweetheart?"

"Yeah?"

"You're gonna have one helluva shore leave."


	8. Chapter 8

When Zaeed received intel that Vido was sniffing around Arcturus, he wasn't quite sure why it had him so concerned. Ella was a marine could take care of herself. Not to mention she was surrounded by other military personnel. That didn't stop him from handing a rather lucrative bounty over to an associate and taking the first available transport to the station. He spent two days searching the seedier underbelly of the station before he was certain Vido hadn't been near her.

He was preparing to message her when a slightly ridiculous blue fedora perched on top of coppered colored hair caught his attention. She bought the hat on her last shore leave. One he couldn't spend with her. Dark jeans and a black and white swirled shirt meant she was off duty. He stuck to the shadows as he trailed behind Ella and the other man. Her arm was intertwined with his. A coil of jealousy wound through Zaeed when he thought of her spending it with the unnamed man.

It intensified when Zaeed realized he had seen the two together before. The younger man had initially escorted Ella to the gala months before. He had watched the two split almost immediately, but Zaeed noticed the way the man's eyes followed her around the room. The two moved through Arcturus swiftly, in and out of a few stores, both carrying bags. He followed behind the two, impatiently waiting for them to separate. When they arrived at an apartment and both entered, he had to stop himself from grabbing Ella and throwing her over his shoulder. He figured neither of them would enjoy answering those questions.

He was contemplating hacking the door when it opened and the other man strode out. Zaeed watched him turn a corner before he approached and bypassed the rather flimsy security. The apartment was small, decorated in dark woods and creams. He scowled at the sight of Ella's favorite boots sitting next to a man's pair of dress shoes.

"I know you're good Lincoln, but you can't make it back quite that fast."

Zaeed followed the sound of her voice into the kitchen. She stood barefoot, back to him, chopping vegetables. He admired the sight a moment before responding. "Wrong godamn man sweetheart." The knife paused mid slice before it dropped to the board. Ella spun to look at him. His jealousy and frustration morphed quickly into lust.

"Much later, we're going to discuss why you're here and exactly how you got in." She was on him in moments. His leather jacket pushed off his shoulders onto the floor and her legs wrapped around him. His arms banded around her as she swooped down to a rough kiss. She nipped along his jaw and neck as his hands found their way under her shirt. Ella pulled away long enough for him to lift the shirt over her head. "Second door on the right," she whispered against his ear. His hands slid to her ass as he carried her into the room.

Zaeed spun them, her back pressed against the door. His hands kneaded her ass, making her arch against him. Ella pushed at his shoulders until he stepped back, giving her room to untangle her legs and stand. She yanked his shirt off and went after the zipper of his jeans. Zaeed pushed her hands away. "Impatient sweet Ella?"

"Shut the hell up Massani and get naked."

"Bossy bitch."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Ella flicked the clasp of her bra, letting it drop to the floor. They both removed their jeans. As Zaeed reached for her, her biotics flared and he found himself pushed backwards onto the bed. She straddled him, pinning his arms above his head. Ella placed small, biting kisses meant to mark him across his skin as she trailed down his body. She slid her pussy against his cock, the head dragging across her clit repeatedly. He groaned out her name, making her smile.

His hands tensed under hers as she finally slid down his length. She began to roll her hips above him when a knock on the door broke the silence of the room.

"Go away Linc!"

"But-"

"I will castrate you if you don't go the fuck away."

"Okay, okay!"

Zaeed used her distraction to pull his hands away from hers. One hand settled on her hips, the other anchored on her neck as he began thrusting up into her. Lips and tongue mimicked the movements of his cock until she was writhing on top of him. He pulled her down hard onto his cock until she came with a cry.

He rolled, pulling her under him. This time his hands pinned hers to the bed. Her ankles hooked behind his thighs as he picked up speed. Ella's hips arched up off the bed to meet him. He reveled in the small hitches of breath and whimpers he pulled from her. His forehead fell against hers. "I don't fucking share sweetheart," he growled as her body tightened around him a second time, finally coaxing his own release from him.

He rolled them again, so they both lay on their sides facing each other. His hands tangled in her hair as he pulled her close for another kiss.

"Zaeed?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you mean 'you don't share'?"

He pulled away with a slight scowl, his earlier jealousy flaring. "I saw you with that whelp from the gala."

Ella sat up and stared at him. "Saw me? Were you following me? How long have you been on the station?"

"Long enough to see you with another bloody man."

Her hand slapped against his chest. "Listen here Massani. You don't get to _tell_ me what I can and cannot do. We've spent a few of my shore leaves together sharing some very mutually satisfying orgasms. There was never discussion of commitment. And even if there was, I wouldn't stop spending time with the people I care about. I don't _belong_ to you."

She hopped from the bed and headed towards the bathroom. He stood to follow and found himself unable to move. "Goddamnit Ella. Where did you learn that?"

"None of your fucking business." She disappeared through the door. The stasis field was weak and only held a few minutes. He stormed into the bathroom and had her pinned against the shower wall.

"You want goddamn words? I haven't been with another bloody person since that night on the colony. It's you I think about at the end of a long goddamn day and you who I keep coming back to. Just because I want you to be mine doesn't mean I want to goddamn own you."

She pushed the damp hair off her face. "Explain why you didn't tell me you were here."

He saw the hurt in her eyes and sighed. His hands gentled on her. "I got intel that the bastard who shot me was somewhere on the station. I couldn't risk letting him know about you. I wasn't going to make you a target."

"I'm not helpless Zaeed. You could have told me."

"I'm not bloody risking you Ella."

"You are a hard headed bastard. And for the record, there hasn't been anyone except you since that night in Ireland."

"Is that right?"

"Don't let it go to your head. Are we done fighting now?"

"I bloody well am. And Ella? I don't plan for there to be anyone with me but you."

"The feelings mutual Massani."

"Good to know sweetheart. Can we move on to the part where we make up?" His hands slid down her body.

"I believe we can."

The two stayed in the shower apologizing to each other until the water ran cold. They dried each other off and got dressed. Zaeed frowned at the oversized alliance hoodie she was wearing. They had just wandered into the kitchen when an irritated voice called out from behind them.

"What did I tell you about stealing my clothes doll?" Zaeed turned to find the still unnamed man standing in the doorway. The two eyed each other before the stranger let out a low whistle. "Is he why you keep refusing to let me set you up with a nice officer? Because if he is, I completely approve."

Ella let out a snort. "You have horrid taste in men."

"I wouldn't say that. Strong and silent over there definitely seems my type."

"I saw him first Linc." She popped open three beers.

"But I can be so persuasive."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Zaeed interjected.

"Zaeed, meet Lieutenant Lincoln Marshall, general pain in the ass and my roommate. Linc, this is Zaeed Massani."

"Don't give the man the wrong idea doll." Linc grinned at confused man. "I'm perfectly charming when given the right motivation. Want to motivate me?"

Zaeed eyed Ella, then Linc, realization finally dawning. "I was a bloody idiot wasn't I sweetheart?"

She handed him a beer with a kiss and a laugh. "Yes you were. It's okay though. I forgive you. And stop flirting with him Linc."

"You never let me have any fun. Why don't you go order some food while strong and silent and I have a little talk."

She eyed both men. "If you two destroy my apartment, I will kill both of you." She brushed a kiss against Zaeed's cheek before heading to the terminal in the living room.

With Ella distracted, Linc pointed at Zaeed with his beer bottle, eyes no longer bright with humor. "You hurt her, I will come after you," he promised.

Zaeed met his gaze. "Not planning on it."

"Good. I'd hate to kill such a pretty man, but I'd do it for her."

He watched Ella move around the living room. "You're not the only who would."


	9. Chapter 9

Elysium was supposed to be a relaxing shore leave to celebrate her promotion to 2nd Lieutenant. A few days with other biotics from her recruit class followed by two weeks alone with Zaeed in a hotel room. Thirteen hours after the class arrived, the slavers and pirates landed. Ella found herself in the position of directing not only the few marines they found on shore leave, but directing the civilians as well.

An emergency hail to Arcturus let her know the nearest fleet was nearly two days away. She sent a quick warning to both Hackett and Zaeed before turning her attention towards the battle raging outside. Within hours she had a rotation of marines, biotics, and civilians defending the colony's main entry points and shuttle docks. Others were tasked with finding ammunition and supplies that could be used as improvised weapons.

For thirteen hours she gave orders, rallied flagging moral, and took her turn on lookouts. As a vanguard she was used to close quarters combat and being pinned behind crates and blockades chafed. Her long distance biotics were passable, but caused more strain on her concentration and amp. Seventeen hours in she felt the familiar jolt and burn as the amp overheated.

She was nearly a day into the siege when a set of black and yellow armor and blue eyes settled in front of her. Ella spared him a passing glance before tossing a group of pirates back with her biotics. "Did you not get my message about the roving band of pirates?"

"Did you bloody think I was going to leave you here alone?" he retorted.

"I'm a big girl Zaeed. They gave me my own weapon and everything."

"I'm sure they figured you'd put on your armor before going after pirates."

She glanced at the once pristine white jeans and embroidered peasant top. "Shore leave remember? Not all of us wear armor like a fashion statement hotshot."

"Goddamn mouthy bitch. You need to take a break."

"Sure. Let me just ask the bad guys to hold off for a bit so we can get some sleep."

Zaeed grabbed Ella's shoulders and pulled her around to face him. "Someone else can watch the wall for thirty minutes while you eat something and catch your goddamn breath Shepard."

"I'm fine Massani."

"Call in a bloody replacement before I throw you over a shoulder and cuff you to a post until this is goddamn over. You're no fucking help to any of us worn out."

Ella knew he was right. The marines she had been covering for kept trying to get her to take a break and she brushed them off. She reluctantly radioed a replacement and stepped away from the barricade. Zaeed followed her to the hastily constructed operations base. He shoved a plate of food at her with a scowl and set to examining her armor and weapons. Ella hissed as his hand brushed her jack. He pushed her hair away. "Did you burn out another goddamn amp?"

"Long range biotics aren't my strength. I put it under too much strain, it happens." She batted his hands away from her neck. "How did you get here exactly?"

"Stole a shuttle and flew in low. Dropped your name and Hackett's and they let me land. The stash of ammunition helped sweeten the deal a bit."

"So the words 'stay away' actually mean fly in with a stolen shuttle and ammo? Good to know for future reference." She pushed away the empty plate and leaned her head back, taking a moment to close her eyes. "I'm not sure we can hold out one more day. With more marines, maybe, but I've got a handful of those and luckily some asari with basic biotic training."

"Fifth fleet will be here before nightfall sweetheart. Did you really think that _Rear Admiral Hackett_ and Captain Anderson were going to leave you alone down here either?"

"I honestly didn't know. I barely got the messages off to you and Steven before they started jamming our signals." She pushed out of the chair with a groan. "I need to get back on the wall."

He sighed and fell in beside her. "Sweetheart, when are you going to learn you're not alone anymore?"

Her response was cut off by the wall beside her exploding. Ella managed to throw up a barrier that protected her from most of the debris. She flipped onto her back, ignoring the pain shooting through her head and tossed back the slavers attempting to enter the gaping hole. Zaeed had hauled himself back to his feet, deadly determination evident on his face. "Hey Massani!" She waited until his attention was on her. "Want some target practice?" Ella used her biotics to lift, and then throw a fuel canister. A single shot from his Avenger had the canister exploding in the faces of the oncoming forces.

The two worked in tandem for nearly two hours, Ella using her biotics to throw a canister, while Zaeed shot them. The tactic provided lethal ground coverage that had the enemy force falling back far enough the breach could be patched successfully. With a groan, she collapsed against the wall and let a field medic coat her wound with medigel. The asari had just finished treating the gash when a cheer sounded on the far side of the colony. A voice over Ella's radio announced that the Alliance had finally landed and the pirates and slavers were retreating off planet.

Her omnitool chimed as Zaeed sat next to her.

_S.H.- What's your location Lieutenant?_

_E.S.- 100 yards or so away from the main landing pad, against the outer wall. Near the giant patched hole. You can't miss it._

_S.H.- Giant patched hole?_

_E.S.- There might have been an explosion._

_S.H.- Do you need a medic?_

_E.S.- Asari field doc patched me up. I'll be fine._

_S.H.- Not good enough Shepard. Meet me at the landing pad. I have a medical shuttle en route._

"Don't try to bloody argue sweetheart. He's using his Admiral's voice. I can hear it through the damn message."

"But the wall is so comfortable. Do you think he'd come to me?"

Zaeed muttered something under his breath before hauling Ella to her feet. He traced the gash that ran from mid forehead to temple. "You're gonna have one hullva scar Ella."

"It's not my first and it probably won't be my last."

His lips pressed against her forehead and pulled her into a gentle embrace, oblivious to anyone around them. "C'mon sweetheart, you need to go let the brass know what a big goddamn hero you are."

"You're not going with?"

"The alliance and I have an agreement. I stay out of their way, they stay out of mine."

She nodded in understanding. Having Zaeed's name show up in official reports wouldn't look good for either him or the alliance. "I have a feeling my shore leave's been canceled. And I had such high hopes for the hotel room too."

Zaeed laughed at her grumblings. "There'll be other hotel rooms sweetheart. Next shore leave, there'll more rolling around in bed, less shooting and explosions."

"Holding you to that." She pushed away from him with a wince. "I shouldn't keep the admiral waiting." Ella gave his hand one last squeeze before stepping away. He disappeared into the crowds as she made her way towards Hackett and Anderson.

The admiral and captain were waiting outside the med shuttle when she finally limped her way to the landing bay. With the battle and adrenaline crashing, her various aches and bruises from the explosion were setting in. Ella managed a smart salute before Hackett waved her into the small shuttle.

He waited while the field doctor poked and prodded, eventually determining she had a mild concussion to go along with the shorted out amp. A line of stitches and medigel closed up the gash on her forehead. She handed Ella painkillers and a warning to take it easy until her port, and brain, healed. The shuttle doors closed behind the doctor, leaving them in private.

"I'll have my report to you within a few hours Admiral."

"No I won't Shepard. You're taking 18 hours to eat, sleep, and heal."

"Excuse me?"

"I've already received preliminary reports from multiple marines on site. I know you've barely eaten and haven't slept since this started. Which we will also discuss."

"By multiple marines do you mean Zaeed?"

"I did also receive communications from civilians on site."

"You two are the biggest damn gossips."

"Ella." He pulled her into an unexpected, but not unwelcome, hug. "You scared me kid."

Her good cheek rested against his shoulder. "I'm a marine Steven. I'm put in dangerous situations."

His laugh rumbled through them. "Usually you're equipped with more than an off duty pistol and biotics."

Steven rubbed her arms briskly. "Eighteen hours Ella. Go back to your hotel to eat and sleep. You, David, and I will meet tomorrow to review reports and you can fill in holes."

"Is that an order?"

"Do I need to make it one?"

She grinned at the familiar banter. "No sir, but I do have one question."

"How did the fleet managed to cut nearly thirteen hours off of their ETA?"

"Being a rear admiral does have its perks. I may have reminded certain people that as a human run, alien friendly colony, our reaction time would be judged by others. It may have . . . sped the process up."

"Well, the timing couldn't have been better."

Steven tracked down a ground transport to take her back to the hotel, citing her concussion. Ella made it into her room and managed to wipe most of the grime and dust off with a wash cloth. Her clothes went straight into the garbage and she didn't waste energy putting on clean ones. A few power bars quelled her hunger pains before she fell asleep in the dark room.


	10. Chapter 10

Ella woke to a wall of naked muscle behind her and a tattooed arm wrapped around her stomach. A quick glance told her she had slept about nine hours. She tried to slide out from under Zaeed's arm. "Too bloody early sweetheart," he grumbled, pulling her back against him. "Go back to sleep."

"You know, I distinctly remember my bed being bounty hunter free when I fell asleep." Ella traced her fingers lazily over his tattoos.

"Are you complaining?"

"No. Just wondering if you're going to make this a habit? Let yourself into wherever I'm calling home for the moment."

"Will you wait for me naked if I say yes?"

"There is a possibility that would happen."

"Then yes."

"At least next time I'll be warned." She pinched his arm. "Will you let me up?"

"Like I said before sweetheart, too damn early."

"I realize that, but I'm under orders to eat, sleep, and heal. I've done the sleeping part, now I need to eat. And possibly shower."

Zaeed groaned. "I'll order some goddamn room service while you shower. Make it quick so we can go back to the sleep portion of your orders."

Ella made her way into the bathroom, her sore muscles protesting the entire way. The warm pulses of water had her body feeling somewhat normal. Zaeed slipped under the spray with her, his hands settling on her waist as he tugged her gently back against him.

"I believe you promised me food."

"And you promised to be quick. It's been nearly thirty minutes sweetheart. Food's been delivered."

"Yes, well, I couldn't resist the siren's song, so I stayed in the water."

His hands slid up her body, mindful of the bruises along her side. "Rest your arms against the wall sweetheart." She shifted beneath his hands as he began working the kinks and knots out of her muscles. Her head dropped to rest against the cool tile, his hands working their way from her neck to the small of her back. He traced the curve of her hip, one hand splayed across her stomach while the other dipped between her legs.

Ella shifted restlessly as he teased and tormented. Clever fingers stroked, but never touched where she wanted. The pleas rolled off her tongue before Zaeed finally circled her clit. He alternated between feather light touches and firm strokes over the small bundle of nerves. She let out a muffled sob when he settled a finger over her and stroked. Ella arched back against him as she came, his rough stubble dragging across her shoulder. She sagged against his hand and the wall. Zaeed's lips trailed across her skin, as he turned her in his arms. "So damn gorgeous sweetheart. I love it when you fall apart for me." He helped Ella wrap her legs around him, her back resting against the wall. His lips found hers as he positioned himself against her. He slid into her with a long, slow stroke.

Zaeed kept the pace languid. For once, there was no impatience, no rush to completion. Soft kisses were given between whispered words. Gentle hands trailed over skin, always wary of bruised skin. Ella's second orgasm took both of them by surprise. The tight clench of her body had him following quickly after. They stayed entwined until the water ran cool. Zaeed cleaned both of them with efficient swipes. Ella snagged his oversized shirt to wear as he slid jeans back on.

They ate in bed, Ella finishing off her plate and most of Zaeed's. He coaxed her into taking another dose of pain meds and reapplied medigel to her gash and the slightly blistered skin around her jack. She pulled him back to bed, her head tucked under his chin. Ella's hand trailed over his scarred cheek. "We're gonna match," she murmured groggily. "Guess it makes sense you're here."

"Why's that sweetheart?"

She frowned at him through the haze of pain meds and tapped his scar. "I was there. Saw it. You saw mine. We match."

"What do you mean you were there?"

"In the alley. I was there. Took care of you, just like you took care of me. Stay with me?" Her eyes fluttered shut as she drifted to sleep.

His arms tightened around her while he mentally went through the police records. The police's secured files didn't take much for a person to hack and Zaeed didn't want to leave a trail. He memorized them before they were erased completely from the database.

He was listed as a John Doe. The police had no leads on who shot him and chalked it up to gang violence. Reports said a young woman had found him and had the police called, but when they went to interview her, she had disappeared. The medics stated someone had applied medigel to his wounds, most likely saving his life. At that point he chalked it up to dumb fucking luck, but after Ella's drug induced confession, along with verbal slip the night on the colony, he had to rethink that.

Zaeed kept her snug against his body until the alarm on her omnitool chimed. Ella's head burrowed into his chest as she slapped at the offending noise. He couldn't stop his laugh from escaping as he silenced the alarm for her.

"Mmmm, still tired."

"I know sweetheart, but you need to make your report."

"Tell Steven to go away."

"Not gonna work. And we need to talk."

"Fine. You talk while I get dressed." She stripped off his shirt, momentarily distracting him. Ella was halfway dressed when she turned to him. "Are you going to talk, or just stare at me?"

"You were awfully chatty before you fell asleep." He threw his shirt back on, ignoring the way it now smelled faintly of Ella's soap.

"Oh? What exactly did I have to say?"

"Something about how we match and it makes sense since you were there when my goddamn face got blown off." He watched her freeze halfway through lacing up her boots. Ella stared at him, wariness and a hint of fear crossing her face. "Got something you'd like to say sweetheart? Or can you only tell the truth when you're fucking high."

She recoiled like Zaeed slapped her and she fought to keep her biotics from flaring. "I did what I thought was right."

"By goddamn lying to me for the last four years?"

"By keeping myself safe! I watched them carry you off just praying you weren't dead. I had your blood all over me. Do you know what they would have done with me if I waited with you? A runaway teenage biotic? They would have labeled me a slut and you a John. I would've been in jail."

"That doesn't explain why you lied ever since then Ella."

She tugged a jacket on over her fatigues and tried to control the tremor in her voice. "I spent three years wondering if you were even alive. When I finally saw you again, all I felt was relief and I just . . . couldn't bring myself to tell you. It wasn't a moment I wanted to re-live. Then I was at boot camp and when I saw you in Ireland things were different. I was different and I knew you didn't remember that night. I was selfish and didn't want things to change."

A knock on the door was all the warning they had before Hackett and Anderson entered. Steven's eyes narrowed as he took in Zaeed's scowl and Ella's watery eyes. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No sir." Ella's too quick response had both officers staring at her.

"Not a goddamn thing," Zaeed echoed. "I'll be going now." He shot Ella one last, indistinguishable look, before leaving the hotel room. Steven glanced between her and the now closed door.

"I'll have my report to you in two hours sir. Which, I believe is when we were originally supposed to meet."

"Change of plans Shepard." Captain Anderson handed her a data pad. "You're being transferred."

"Transferred?" She glanced over the information in her hand. "Rio? Wait, N school?"

"Orders came down last night. Apparently you've been a contender for a while now. Your actions over the past two days sped the process up."

Ella stared at the two men with slight suspicion. "Who exactly put my name forward?"

Hackett quirked an eyebrow. "I forgot how suspicious you are Shepard. Captain Fulbright made the initial request after your stint with him. Two subsequent squad leaders also put your name forward."

"I . . . thank you sir. I guess I'll need to return to Arcturus to get my things."

"You're assigned the last transport out. Twenty four hours Shepard." Anderson headed for the doors. "I still expect your report before you leave. You did good out there kid." She sent him a faint smile as he left.

"Well that was unexpected." Ella tried, and failed, at a passable smile.

"What happened Ella?"

"Nothing. Can we please not talk about it?"

"Just answer one thing for me. Do I need to have a talk with Massani?"

"Please don't. He's your friend and, honestly, this is something I screwed up."

"Okay. I won't pry for now. But if he screws up . . ." he let the implied threat hang in the air.

She let out a groan and buried her face in her hands. "Is this part of the 'you're family now' package? Because I don't remember it being explicitly stated that you'd threaten the men in my life."

"Consider it an added bonus Ella. It's too late to back out now."

She paused and looked up at him. "I wouldn't change it Steven," she admitted.

"Good, because you're stuck with me kid."

* * *

**A/N- I'd love to hear what you think of this so far? Love it? Hate it? **


End file.
